A Scar Away From Falling Apart
by ElaineMalfoy88
Summary: This Dramione is inspired by some of the epics, a tad satiric. badboy/sexgod/slut/slightlyemo draco suddenly becomes very interested in Hermione as his new "conquest." will she give in and get in over her head? rating for lang, smut, violence dot dot dot
1. Give and Receive

Give and Receive

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters or ideas related. This is written purely for fun and not profit: D (also some of the chapter titles are songs and quotes also not by me)

I have done some editing to this story for those who've already started to read it. Nothing major just making it clearer to read so bare with me.

Set during 5th year and sticks mostly to the plot but strays a little (obviously because of the story line).The rating is for future chapters(sexual and violent scenes) I hope you enjoy my first multi chapter fic!

**Draco**

_Prefect meetings are so boring_. Draco's mind wandered as he sat listening to the heads of houses drone on about the safety of students and other uninteresting nonsense. He wasn't in the bloody mood to pay attention. This was _not_ what he wanted to be doing this time of night. Or rather, _who_ he wanted to be doing.

This time last night he was having a very eventful time indeed with Lavender Brown. And he didn't care that she was a Gryffindor; she was hot and easy, just his type. As news of his sexual prowess started to spread around the school the end of 4th year, Draco had become arguably the most desirable boy at Hogwarts.

He didn't have to try much to attract girls to him. In fact he was just as rude as he had always been, but perhaps it was his reputation. Not to mention he had matured into a fit teen with a lean body the girls (and some boys) couldn't help but admire. Either way he wasn't concerned by the reason girls were attracted to someone who cared about nothing but sex from them. He could care less about their delusional motives.

All that mattered was that he got his one objective. In fact he made it a rule not to shag the same girl twice. His approach was to spot out the girls most likely to put out and hone in on them. It wasn't difficult for him. However, occasionally he did like to try for a challenge. He wanted this usually when the girls throwing themselves at him bored him too much.

His most recent conquest target was quite surprising even to himself. She was someone who he was once literally disgusted by. Definitely not worthy of his Malfoy name. That was a time before hormones and puberty had kicked in. Now Draco was not as preoccupied with the blood status of his conquests as he was with their physical attractiveness. After all it's not as if he could catch dirty blood just by fucking a girl and he always used protection.

Hermione Granger was definitely not ugly though her hair was still bushy. He was hardly looking at her face, because she had filled out and become quite curvy (he first realized it during the Yule Ball last year). Though she wore nothing revealing, he noticed it and he was all the more intrigued by her. He often wondered if she was aware of him trying to x-ray her with his eyes during their classes together. He hoped for it actually.

He didn't think he'd imagined the slight blush she had in potions yesterday but if she noticed other times she hid it well staying completely focused on the lessons. Just as she now paid rapt attention to the prefect meeting that was growing exponentially longer and duller. He sat across from her in the classroom they'd congregated in. Conveniently for him this was a good view. She sat with her legs crossed and he caught a nice glimpse of her white knickers every time she shifted in her chair. Such a predictable colour from the perfect little miss innocent! The short skirts as part of their uniforms were a blessing.

He smirked to himself at the fact that she still had not noticed his peep show. Such an unobservant Gryffindor. Unless she was just ignoring him again. He was getting tired of this so the next time he caught her eye, he winked directly at her. He was rewarded with a break in her composure as her mouth dropped open a split second. She quickly closed it and tried to return to her nonchalance but there was a definite blush on her face now and she looked slightly more distracted than before.

_That's right Granger try to use that massive brain of yours to figure out what I want from you_.

It took a lot of his will power to keep himself from laughing out loud.

**Hermione**

Once the meeting was dismissed Hermione quickly left her seat not wanting to stay another moment with the perverted Malfoy around. It was not fair that he kept looking at her that way. She was always so sure he only saw her as a "filthy mudblood". Why would he now be ogling her like that? Either way, he still disgusted her so he could save his advances for the rest of the female population at Hogwarts who seemed to be willing to drop their knickers at a mere suggestive look from him.

She honestly didn't understand what was so remarkable about him. Sure he was good looking but could all the girls at Hogwarts really be so shallow? He was a total prick. The son of a death eater and practically one himself. Not to mention a sexist pig who treated girls like objects and took no interest in them beyond sex.

_This guy has problems; good looks just can't be enough!_ She tried to let the thought go as she walked back to the common room. But that only brought back to her mind something weighing more heavily on her. The way Ron was behaving.

One moment he was acting friendly with her or perhaps even more and the next he is avoiding her. Like tonight. He wasn't even walking with her back to Gryffindor tower. She heard whispering as she walked past a corridor close to the common room. She curiously took a quick peek to see who it was and her heart sank when she spotted Ron talking and standing rather close to some was flirting heavily with him batting her eyelashes and touching his arm. He was drinking it all in, smiling stupidly.

There was the answer to her question. Hermione was infuriated and hurt; she couldn't watch it anymore. _This is why he was avoiding me? Meeting some secret lover. I can't stand him leading me on like that. What an asshole!_

She turned angrily and ran right in to Parvati, who seemed to be rushing toward the common room from another corridor.

"Whoa, sorry! Alright there Hermione?" She said quickly out of breath as she looked suspiciously from side to side.

"Yes…..I suppose. You just gave me a fright….." Hermione began. "Where are you-"

"-Well better be off to bed" Parvati cut her off as she quickly muttered the password and rushed inside the portrait hole.

Hermione shrugged and started to follow her, checking the time, and she realized… she left her watch at the bloody meeting! She had taken it off because it was irritating her arm and forgot to put it back on. It had been a special gift too from her parents and they were so delighted when she'd charmed it to run on magic. Ugh. She turned and walked back away from the common.

Shortly after, she arrived at the classroom again; which was now empty. She hurried inside the doorway and looked around for her watch. She didn't want to be out roaming the castle much longer and risk running into Ron or that mysterious wench he was with…

She was perturbed when she didn't spot it on the desk she had been sitting at.

"I know that's where I left it!" she said out loud in frustration.

"You mean this?" came a drawl from the corner.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. When she was able to regain some control of her speeding heart rate again, she turned slowly; dreading who she would see standing there. There was Malfoy of course. She hadn't seen him when she first entered the classroom. He was standing by a desk in the back. Draco held her watch in his hands, playfully twirling it around his finger, wearing his usual taunting smirk. Hermione was in no mood whatsoever to deal with his antics.

"Malfoy give me my watch," she said as calmly as she could.

"Now, now. Where are your manners Granger? I found your watch here and was kind enough to wait here to return it. You would do well to ask more politely."

"May I have my watch please, Malfoy?" she said through gritted teeth.

He grinned evilly a glint in his eye. "What are you willing to do for it?"

"I'm not joking with you Malfoy, give it to me!"

"You can call me Draco, and I would like nothing more that to give it to you." He smiled and moved closer to her. Invading her personal space.

She rolled her eyes wanting to slap him again like she had third year. In fact she raised her hand to do just that and he grabbed her wrist. It was not forceful or threatening oddly enough, but firm. And she was still slightly alarmed.

"Draco!" she yelped unsure what he was thinking and she tried to pull away.

He held on to her though and she was starting to get frightened. Until… he was placing her watch on her wrist, fastening it securely back in place. When he finished he pulled her closer so he could whisper.

"Well I was hoping you would at least beg but I guess we'll have time for that later." He was so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her neck. Practically feel him smirking beside her. She felt slightly paralyzed as she stood there. She had never been this close to Malfoy (and never wanted to be). Yet she still stood there dumbly not moving.

**Draco**

"Hmmm what do you want Granger? You smell okay for a mudblood" Draco was losing all sight of reality as he breathed her scent in.

His 'okay' was quite an understatement. She smelled absolutely enticing. He was now moving almost fully on instinct as he grabbed a handful of her hair and moved it aside and went in to kiss her neck. The skin there was so soft. This was driving him crazy. Suddenly she shoved him hard. He nearly flipped over the desk behind him before he caught his balance again.

"Damn Granger!" he swore as he broke out of the reverie.

"I'm not playing your bloody game Malfoy. I got what I wanted" she flashed the watch triumphantly.

He was not fooled by her apparent composure. He felt her breathing hitch when he kissed her and he knew she was more curious than she let on.

"Now I would appreciate if you did your best not to go near my stuff again, fucking prat!" Without another word she stormed out of the classroom.

Malfoy followed slowly after thinking of how difficult this quest could be to complete. He might be in for more than even_ he_ bargained for. But being so close to her today, he knew it just had to be worth it. He imagined her screaming his name as she did today, but in ecstasy rather than fear. She thought she had told him off for good but she didn't realize she had just made the challenge that much more enticing for him.


	2. Easier To Run

Hermione

Breakfast the next morning was an awkward experience all around. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together, Harry in between the two. Hermione said nothing to Ron. She was still too offended. It was not fair of him giving her so many mixed messages. He seemed to have given up on trying to figure out what her problem was and dug hungrily into his plate. This annoyed her even more.

"Ronald you think you could try and maybe leave some for the rest of the students?" she snapped cruelly.

"Oh now you have something to say to me!" Ron said back angrily but also taken aback.

"What else could I possibly say to you today?! I don't even know anymore!" she continued feeling now was as good a time as ever to get her feelings out. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Ron turned pale and still looked shell shocked as if he had no idea what she meant.

"What?" he proved his confusion.

"Honestly, do I have to spell it out for you? I saw you last night okay. I'm beyond tired of you messing with my mind Ronald!" she finished.

He stared intently at his food red as ever but didn't respond. Hermione couldn't stay another minute as she had already completely embarrassed herself with half of Gryffindor watching. She decided to head to the library and start early notes for her muggle studies class. When she reached the library however, there was no use trying to study. Her mind was racing. And surprisingly she wasn't as hung up on Ron's behaviour as she thought.

As a matter a fact she couldn't stop something else that happened last night from creeping into her thoughts. His lips so much softer than she expected, caressing her neck. Where did he get off having such a gentle touch? That arsehole! No she didn't want to think about this because no matter what she promised herself she wouldn't become one of his throwaway whores. She did despise the git after all! And what would Harry and Ron think? Well... Harry what would he think? Who gives a flying fuck what Ron thinks?!

'Ah this isn't getting me anywhere. It doesn't matter what they would think because this is about me and I would just never be used by him! I'm in a right state already. The last person I need to make it worse is Draco Malfoy. But even when she thought the name she had a new feeling a tingle in her spine. The same excitement she felt at his touch, a scary adrenaline rush. She didn't want to admit it but there was a part of her deep down that wanted to give her self to Malfoy. Play his game. Give him his every desire. Well that's just perfect my hormones are trying to betray me!

Draco

After the public display of events at breakfast that morning, Draco was considering his next move. He knew he had to give Granger some time to cool down after whatever it was that scum bag Weasley did to her this time. He decided to skive off class along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini, his companions in trouble making. They stayed back in the Slytherin common room waiting on Theodore Nott. Thanks to Nott, they had access to alcohol. Though by the brands they could tell he got it from Madam Rosmerta's in Hogsmeade, they were always curious how he managed to smuggle it in. He had a rather lucrative business going. He was even able to hide it for them when there was a possibility they were being inspected.

Either way they were grateful. Particularly Draco, as he paid up in exchange for his goods. They were in an isolated spot in the Slytherin common room trying to look as nonchalant as possible. And lucky for him he was a prefect so he was rarely harassed by anyone and he had his own room; perfect for them to get away with what they wanted.

"Lucky we have Nott, yeah?" Goyle grunted thickly as they all were gathered in Draco's quarters.

The room was decent sized. Smartly decorated by Draco himself, everything green and black. Draco lounged comfortably on his bed. Soft and covered in satin dark green sheets that were likely to be tousled any other time. Zabini was seated in a plush desk chair across from the bed while Crabbe and Goyle perched on the window sill next to it.

"Please Goyle hold off on any unnecessary commentary," Draco snarled.

He wasn't in the best of moods and he didn't know why. He knew he could take it out on Crabbe or Goyle though. Goyle said nothing more and occupied himself instead with his drink.

"So… shag any one interesting lately?" Blaise asked Draco bluntly.

"Hmm perhaps I have. What's it to you? Would you like a play by play of what it's like to fuck?"

Blaise was definitely counted among the good looking blokes of Slytherin house, but he kept more of a mysterious air and only the three other boys in the room knew he was still a virgin. This was a revelation that came due to a drunken night. Still otherwise Draco found him hard to read.

Blaise glared. "Shit, stop talking like that! You think I want the bloody world to know?"

"Well it's not my fault you have the V problem. Haven't you even found any good prospects?" Draco inquired.

Blaise shook his head quickly, his brown eyes avoiding Draco's grey ones. Draco ignored the awkward avoidance and continued.

"Well Pansy's still always up for grabs. Just let me know if you want her" he laughed callously.

"Ugh why must you always talk like that-" Blaise began but Draco interrupted.

"Oh don't start lecturing me again you sound like such a little girl when you do that! Once you use your cock for something other than pissing and wanking maybe we can talk. For now I say we get fucked up." He held his cup up in a gesture of cheers and drank before Blaise responded.

Crabbe and Goyle followed suit. He loved to feel the burn of the strong whiskey go down his throat. Blaise drank too but kept his eye on Draco not ready to leave it at that.

"So I have noticed you have your eye on Granger a lot lately. It's not possible she's your new conquest is it?"Draco smirked but said nothing. Blaise took this as confirmation.

"I knew it. Not the mudblood! Potter's best mate?! You are out of your mind"

"Ha obviously you haven't seen Granger lately. Those perfect perky tits she's got, not to mention a great arse. Seriously who could pass up a chance to shag that? Not to mention it would piss Potter off to no end" Draco smiled at the thought.

He could just imagine Potter's face if he caught them in the act. Scandalized, betrayed. 'Serves him right the wanna-be saint!'

Blaise interrupted his thoughts saying, "Well good luck, hope you use loads of protection because you don't want to catch any horrid irreversible disease. Maybe gloves even." he sneered. "On top of that I don't think she would be caught dead with you and she's well hung up on Weasley"

"Had I wanted your opinion, Zabini, I would have asked"

Hermione

She spent the majority of the day trying to avoid having any form of contact with Ron Weasley. This was difficult as he was in most of her classes and they usually sat together. She gave him as much space as possible. Though she felt bad not being able to sit with Harry on account of this. She figured he would be happier anyway. Not only was he closer mates with Ron but he couldn't stand listening to them argue and he was much more temperamental lately.

Of course she couldn't blame him after the past year and summer he had. She had expected it actually. Only it was much more difficult to deal with his sudden unexpected outbursts that began at Grimmauld place. At least this gave her some space from walking on eggshells with him. Her bad day did get better when they entered potions class and Malfoy was absent. She thanked the stars for her brilliant change in luck.

She spent the rest of the period trying not to let Snape's surly mood get her down as she attempted to mix her potion perfectly. This was O.W.L. year after all and she wanted to have everything down. After class ended Harry caught up to her quickly.

"Look Hermione how long are you gonna give Ron the cold shoulder for? He really feels bad I can tell. He's just sulking." Harry's green eyes held concern.

"Honestly Harry you wouldn't understand what happened between us and you probably don't want to hear it. I really just can't bring myself to talk to him right now."

"Yea it's just miserable when you two have a row…." She knew he must have been thinking of third year when they spent half the time not talking to each other.

"I'm sorry Harry-" she didn't finish her sentence as Ron was coming down the corridor towards them. She gave a little helpless smile to Harry as she made a quick escape. While she made her way back to the common room, she thought of the end of last year with Ron. She ran into him after leaving the hospital wing, visiting Harry, one night.

_He was standing outside. Did she imagine it or did he just quickly wipe his eyes? "Alright Ron?" she said tentatively. "Oh hi……"he trailed off "Harry's doing okay, just sleeping mostly." She continued. He nodded. They stood in the empty corridor in silence for a moment. "Hermione…." He muttered. She looked up and he was looking away blushing crimson. "Well there really is something….." he trailed off again. Hermione's heart started pounding irrationally fast. She begged it inwardly to shut up. Then she moved boldly toward Ron and grabbed his hand. He looked at her shocked and blushing more if possible. "The Yule Ball…I didn't mean……" he muttered again looking down. She tilted his head up and looked into his blue eyes. Then suddenly he kissed her. It was so swift and sudden she wondered had it really happened. Before she had time to figure out the reality of it, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out the door. They practically flew apart. "You two ought to be in bed it's after hours." She stated sternly watching them. Hermione nodded toward her. By the time she turned around to leave Ron was already gone down the hall._

Presently she reached the common room and headed up to her room to grab her books for the library. She was not thrilled when she saw Lavender and Parvati on the way, gossiping. They didn't seem to notice her.

"Oh my goodness it was so worth it." Lavender was in gush mode. Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued to her prefect quarters.

"Sure, he may be a cheeky Slytherin prat but he sure knows how to please a girl if you know what I mean. I see now why they call him a sex god" she giggled sheepishly. Hermione stopped abruptly.

"Are you talking about Malfoy?" she couldn't help but interject out of surprise and disgust. Lavender and Parvati both turned to her looking equally surprised she had taken interest in their conversation. Lavender broke into a smile however.

"Yes. I know what you're thinking but you have no idea, Hermione. He can really put you under a spell. Oh those rock hard abs he has and quite a wicked tongue-"

"Stop. That is by far too much information." Hermione was in no mood to hear more about Malfoy's 'talents'. How many times would she have to put up with this crap? "Draco Malfoy is a despicable, rude, vulgar and disgusting wanker who thinks he can do and say whatever he wants to whomever he wants at anytime. He is entirely self impressed, self obsessed and evil. For goodness sake his father is a death eater, the prick!!"

Lavender and Parvati stared shocked at her outburst. She now felt slightly embarrassed by it but wouldn't take back a word. It was not as if they could deny it anyway. She continued to her room and grabbed her books. On the way back out she caught pieces of their whispered conversation.

"Wow she's uptight"

"Well why wouldn't she be? I'm sure she's never even been snogged."

Draco

Draco woke with a start. It was still dark out and when he checked the clock it was 3 am. He tried to recall what he spent the day doing but it was fuzzy and all that was clear was his vivid dream.

"What the fuck is alcohol for if it doesn't keep shit like that from getting into your dreams?" he cursed.

It played in his head now. His head was also throbbing. Then his stomach churned and he knew he had forgotten to drink the hangover potion. He just made it to the bathroom before he retched.

Hours later when the sun finally came out he wasn't in much better shape.

"Oh Dracooo" he heard the voice that induced vomiting for him even more.

"Pansy how the fuck did you get in here?" he shouted.

"Crabbe gave me the key" she smiled mischievously.

"Fucking cunt." Crabbe knew he wouldn't want Pansy of all people walking in on him. "Well give me the key and piss off" he ordered.

"Oh Draco, aren't we moody today. You look peaky…. Are you alright?"

"Oh what an observation, you win the prize Pansy." He drawled sarcastically. "I'm hung over so no, I'm not alright and my brain feels like it will explode the longer you stand there and scream at me. So since I didn't make this clear before, fuck off you whore." She looked hurt.

Finally he had gotten his desired reaction. She walked in on him in a crap mood so this is what she got. She still wasn't that easily put off. She remained there sitting on the end of his bed. He momentarily ignored her, still trying to get control of his insistent urge to vomit again. Did she honestly want him to shag her right now? She was far too desperate.

"Look I just came to see how you were doing….that's all" she mumbled as if she'd read his mind. "I'll go now…." She stood up and left the key behind on the bed.

He was not sorry to see her go. He couldn't think about pussy now unfortunately. He was too concerned he may retch up all his insides at the moment. Not to mention he still couldn't get his dream images out of his head. Probably because they were real images only sneaking their way into his dreams. He scowled at his bloody memories that resurfaced, even after he deliberately tried drowning them away.

'No it won't hurt' he heard the cursed voice in his head. His head still throbbed. He clenched his fists and tried thickly to deflect the pain by hitting himself. 'Just trust me I know what's good for you' the voice continued taunting him louder.

"Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it," he shouted trying to overpower the voice. It quieted for the moment thanks to his preoccupation with running to the bathroom once again. Never drinking again he thought. Then again he said it every time.


	3. Fix Me In 45

A/N: Hey, sorry for taking so long to update. I started some summer classes so I had to get used to that. Anyhow I will try to update as quickly as possible from now on. Thank you to my stand in beta and Brit picker Mikey! & to Lou of course just cause I love you. Look for your cameo some time soon ;). Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hermione

The rest of the week went quite the same way. Hermione kept her distance from the boys when they were together and only met with Harry in the library or other places Ron wouldn't be. She became irritated with the strain in the relationship with her best friends caused by the awkwardness. It also made her think about how the trio had spent a lot of time in their little bubble, not noticing many others outside of it. Her old roommates Lavender and Parvati often noticed that she was in the library or up in her room reading alone. They took to asking her to do things with them. Hermione kindly refused, usually coming up with the excuse regarding schoolwork of some sort. She honestly didn't feel they would have much in common and hanging out with them was on a list of things she wanted to avoid at all costs.

But, Friday night they cornered her, asking her to come and have a girl's night. They refused to take no for an answer. Hermione, finding no way around their insistences, prepared herself for a long night. Lavender and Parvati indeed had evil plans in mind for the night. (Well, evil as far as Hermione was concerned). Hermione was sitting in Lavender's desk chair looking over her charms essay (due Monday) one last time, while Parvati sprawled out on her four-poster reading some glamour magazine. Lavender hovered near Hermione seeming like she was considering something and then suddenly said, "we want to give you a makeover!"

Lavender squealed and her eyes lit up brilliantly. Hermione responded with a look of terror and attempted to make a quick escape through the door.

"I just forgot I have some prefect th-"

Parvati was already standing next to the door, with a pleading puppy dog sort of look.

"Come on Hermione, we hardly spend time together as is. Aren't we friends? Just give us a chance to help you out. We love this sort of thing. Don't you trust us?"

Hermione looked on warily. The truth was she didn't trust them one bit. But Parvati's hurt look really did make her feel bad. She resigned back to her original position. Lavender and Parvati smiled with similar gleams in their eyes.

"Please, just don't overdo it. I need to see exactly what you are doing!" she pleaded before they began.

About an hour later, the pair of them had finally done Hermione up to their standards. They had straightened her hair using the same potion she had used at the Yule Ball the previous year and had also put subtle eye make up on her that accentuated her deep brown eyes.

"Blimey, you look brilliant. Now you just need the perfect outfit!" Parvati gushed excitedly.

Hermione resented the surprised tone of her voice as if her looking decent had been a miracle. Parvati then walked over to the wardrobe that was in the center of their room as a sort of divider of the sides. Meanwhile, Lavender only made things worse.

"See, you've always been a pretty girl Hermione." Lavender added. "You just don't know how to use it well. Always hiding behind those books, untidy hair, and no makeup. If you just put in a bit more effort-"

"Are you done?" Hermione interjected icily as she blushed crimson. Lavender seemed to have finally caught herself and she began apologizing.

"I didn't mean-" but she lapsed into silence at another sharp look from Hermione. She wondered now more than ever why she let them talk her into this. It made her feel even more insecure but also indignant. She didn't need to be judged on her looks, she did want to be taken seriously after all. Parvati now rolled the wardrobe over to her looking apologetic about Lavender's comments as well. Hermione forced a smile to show she was not still upset about it.

"Our lovely enchanted wardrobe" Parvati announced and patted it as if it was a pet. "It can always put together the perfect outfit for you, for any occasion."

Lavender nodded in agreement and they both marveled up at it. Hermione snorted at the fact that such an enchantment existed and quickly amended saying "how delightful…"

"Well, Reach inside then" Lavender said with an eager smile. She did so hesitantly, not sure why she felt she would come up with something unpleasant on the other side. Perhaps it was a prank? She brushed off the idea and reached inside. She felt…emptiness.

"Err…"she began. Feeling stupid now. But before she could say anything else she felt the weight of material fall onto her unprepared arm. She nearly dropped what ever it was.

"Both hands" Parvati chimed in a bit late as Hermione was removing the mysterious outfit.

Lavender and Parvati were both whispering to each other back and forth.

"We'll be right back you go ahead and change. We want to be surprised by the final product." Lavender announced, suddenly.

They exited the dorm room before Hermione could reply. She rolled her eyes thinking that this whole ordeal was overkill for a make over. When she finally got everything on, she called for them to return.

"Well, are you happy then? I've participated in your makeover. Now can I go put on some regular clothes again? Are we going to play chess or something? Maybe tell ghost stories. I'm not quite sure what you do on girl's nights…." She trailed off because they were looking at her wide-eyed.

"Hermione Granger, we cannot waste this night. With you looking so glamorous we have to go out."

"Wait! What?! Go out where? We can't leave the castle at this time!" her prefect instincts kicked in.

"Don't worry, we aren't leaving the castle. You should try worrying a bit less. Come on you agreed to hang out with us! Give us this: we know what we're doing; we won't lead you astray, we promise" Hermione just looked around bewildered, hoping help would come in some form, but of course it didn't. Then she thought of Ron and his "escapades" and suddenly felt rebellious. Well, why not? She thought. You only live once.

"Alright girls where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Parvati winked and she was holding a silk fabric that she then tied over Hermione's eyes. When the darkness engulfed her, she felt jitters of uncertainty and anticipation in her stomach. She ignored them. Lavender added slyly "your outfit will be perfect for the occasion as well."

Draco

Wednesday morning; Draco was eating breakfast with Parkinson next to him trying futilely to get his attention. He looked, in a way he thought was covertly, at the Gryffindor table as Granger ate with the "girl Weasley" rather than Potter and the "usual Weasley." He recalled their fight but he had no idea it was so serious that they were avoiding each other.

Draco felt the overwhelming urge to curse Weasley as grievously as possible. However, as he pulled out his wand the morning owl-post interrupted him. A familiar owl headed straight for him; his father's. He removed the letter as the gray owl haughtily stuck its leg out. Then it was gone in a flash. He eyed the letter for a moment. It was neatly addressed in his father's handwriting. He turned it over to reveal the Malfoy crest displayed on the seal. He opened it apprehensively, though he had a sinking feeling that he already knew what was inside. The letter inside was quick and to the point as he expected.

_Draco,_

_She is here and it is time for your appointment. Delmont will arrive to escort you at 11 as usual. _

No signature. Not love, not even sincerely. He did not actually expect either one. He only looked out of habit anyway. He was unconcerned (he told himself).

"Ohhh, Draco, who's that from?" Pansy's whiney voice cut into his thoughts as she leaned over toward him trying to read it over his shoulder. He folded it back in a flash and put it away.

"None of your sodding business," he snarled, and he left the hall as fast as possible with Pansy looking after him.

He packed quickly and waited. Suddenly a house elf was swirling in the fireplace and he greeted Draco with a friendly smile. The middle aged elf was balding. He bowed toward Draco in greeting.

"Master Malfoy, are you prepared to leave?" he inquired.

"Yes, Delmont, yes I am."

"Right then, Sir, after you."

He held out a vial with floo powder and gestured toward the empty fireplace. Draco walked inside the grate and throwing the powder down exclaimed "Malfoy Manor!" and he swirled away back home.

When he arrived he was greeted with the sight of a familiar tall brunette standing in his living room waiting on him. Clara Martinez. She was some type of healer at St. Mungo's who came by to see him on the insistence of his mother. This would be their third meet. She claimed that she was giving him "therapy sessions". However, they turned out to be more like chaos in which she tried to probe him with questions he cleverly avoided. All the while he fantasized about her undoing her hair from the tight bun she usual wore…and unbuttoning her blouse seductively… giving him a strip show…

That was the most decent part of the fantasy anyway. He enjoyed telling her about the fantasies in an attempt to drive her to quitting, but sadly for him she was not easily provoked by it and it only led to more of her annoying, probing questions.

He only just noticed that today she was not alone. Standing in the corner was a tall man with light brown hair and dark menacing black eyes that seemed to pierce Draco when he looked directly at them. Draco felt compelled to look away.

"This is Thomas Logan, he's a legilimens." Clara stated plainly. "You have not been opening up as much as we would have hoped by this juncture, and as we would like to make more progress, your parents have consented to Mr. Logan speaking with you today."

Draco didn't know what to say. He only stared, curious now if this was a dream. He felt bewildered and betrayed. _How could his mother do this to him? This had to be illegal somewhere to pry into someone's mind like this,_ he thought frantically. He just shook his head vigorously, too angered and astonished to form any coherent sentence. As if on cue, his mother entered the room. She looked very tired, as if she had not slept in a few nights.

"May I have a word with you Clara?" she asked voice slightly strained.

"Of course." She followed Narcissa out of earshot into the kitchen.

Draco quickly moved toward the door ignoring Logan as he loomed awkwardly in the same spot as if he'd put down roots. Logan remained silent. Draco heard his mother's hushed voice.

"Are you sure the whole procedure isn't going to harm him at all? I want him to get better but I know he is fragile already. I just want to make sure that the potion and the legilimency and all are safe, legal procedures."

"Oh yes of course they are legal. We usually just use these methods with rather unresponsive patients. Now we haven't had that many sessions, but your husband did insist that we do everything possible to err…well, you know…get him talking. And with your consent we are willing to. I am just trying to abide by both of your wishes. If you feel otherwise-"

"No, it's fine. Lucius is right. Of course, I just want to know that he will be fine. I trust that he will… carry on then." she ended more resolutely.

Draco moved quickly away from the door growling under his breath at how easily his mother was persuaded and controlled by his father. Now he was to be forced by some legilimens and who knows what potion to reveal secrets to total strangers. He felt sick at the thought of being so exposed. He had to find some way out of it. Logan still looked curiously at him.

"Fuck off" he said, enraged, before he could catch himself.

"Draco, what did I say about using that type of language? Especially to those here to help you out of the goodness of their hearts."

Draco froze at the sound of his father's slow threatening voice. He swallowed and said nothing. Lucius continued.

"Now, I expect that you do everything Ms. Martinez and Mr. Logan ask of you. Are we clear?" he fixed his eyes coldly on Draco. A tense silence filled the air.

"Yes sir." Draco said finally, hardly hiding his resentment.

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! Make sure to review again and don't worry, next chapter I will aim to include more Dramione interaction!


	4. Give it Up

Give It Up

Hermione

They had walked for a seemingly long time and it almost felt like they were walking in circles to, the blindfolded, Hermione. When she tried to ask where they were going or if they were almost there, the only response she got was mischievous giggling.

She tried to use her senses instead to figure it out. As they descended down a staircase there was a noticeable drop in temperature.

_Okay that's a start_.

They stopped unexpectedly and Hermione heard Lavender say "wait here." Considering she couldn't see anything around her anyway, she obeyed. She still heard the sound of Parvati's breathing nearby her. She also heard low voices talking far enough away that she couldn't make out what they said.

She was feeling rather impatient now and she turned in the direction she hoped Parvati was and asked; "What's going on?"

Before she received a reply she heard Lavender call.

"Let's go in." Parvati grabbed onto Hermione's arm and pulled her forward again. She assumed they went through some entry way because she was assaulted by the sound of loud music and loud voices to match. She felt hands tug at her blind fold and it was removed. She gasped when she opened her eyes.

The Slytherin Common room:

Green and silver loomed heavy. Streamers were wrapped tightly around stone columns and on the banisters of the two staircases leading up to the dorm rooms. Numerous Slytherin banners hung from the semi high ceilings of the dungeon. It reminded Hermione slightly of the decorations in the great hall when the house cup was awarded. The largest banner was plastered on the wall directly opposite to the entrance. It was bewitched so the snake slithered around the crest and hissed realistically. Hermione gaped for a moment in awe of the decorations.

Remembering herself, seconds later, she rounded furiously on Parvati and Lavender. "This must be some sort of a joke!"

"No, it's the Slytherin common room" Lavender replied cheekily.

"Look there are some Ravenclaws here as well……besides the Slytherins don't mind Gryffindor _girls _maybe…..well we are the only ones here, but it's not the first time we've been or anything!" Parvati insisted.

The Slytherins' fixed stares in their direction seemed to say otherwise.

"Look at their faces…." Hermione whispered to Lavender who stood on her left.

"Oh Hermione don't be silly-"

"That's it; I've had enough of the both of you. I am leaving. You can stay if you'd like."

Hermione hurried towards the door as quickly as possible. She refused to be gawked at. She had no idea why they would think she wanted to come here. Pushing the dungeon door open, she took a quick glance back. Lavender and Parvati stood in the same spot whispering things and looking indecisive. She rolled her eyes and turned down the gloomy hall. _You just can't count on those two!_ she thought furiously. Mostly she was angry with herself for ignoring her gut instinct before. She vowed not to do it again. It was only after a few turns and minutes of walking down stone hallways, she realized she was lost.

Draco

Friday night he arrived back at Hogwarts. He was in a considerably better mood as he thought of his trip to the Manor. Feigning illness he was able to avoid being questioned by the Legilimens. Martinez and Logan went home unsatisfied. Narcissa may have conceded up to that point, but she held her ground when she decided they would only be allowed to see him in perfect health. He could have skipped down the hallway (but he didn't of course because Malfoys do not skip!)

The fact that the Slytherins had a party planned tonight only added to his cheery mood. He increased his pace as he descended the last stair into the maze that was the dungeons. He thought he heard muffled noises coming from the direction of the common room meaning it had already begun. He thought idly of the taste of butter beer. Unaware he ran right into a confused looking girl in a green dress. She was also gorgeous. His luck just kept increasing.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing outside? There can't be much of a party in there without you." He said smoothly while he steadied her from nearly falling. He stared for a moment at her long legs starting from her moderately high strapped silver heels, to her calves, up to the bits of thigh that were exposed. He knew those legs……

Her silky 'Slytherin' green dress form fitting but not too tight, emphasizing her curves perfectly.

"Eww Malfoy!" she pulled away from him quickly. He looked longer at her face now, as opposed to his earlier glance. Same chocolate brown eyes only brightened. Thick brown hair, but it fell straight and long past her mid-back. He stared at her dumbfounded. "Granger?"

Hermione

"Fantastic" she exclaimed exasperated. "Just fantastic. Could this night get any worse?" Not only was she lost in the Slytherin dungeons, but she ran into the last Slytherin she ever wanted to see. _Wait, did he just say I was beautiful. _He looked at her in a way he never had. His eyes telling her something he probably didn't want betrayed. She feared she might be blushing despite herself. Quickly she turned it back on him.

"Did you call me beautiful?"

He looked taken a back and stared for merely a moment.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger. I didn't recognize you at first. Anyway it's only a line. I'll call you whatever you'd like to hear in my room right this way." He leered.

"You're such a pig"

She tried to figure out why she was even concerned with his thoughts on her appearance.

"Come on Granger have a go"

He moved forward, she backed away.

"Let's be adventurous. Who could it hurt?"

(She could think of numerous people).

He moved closer still. She tried backing away but she hit a cold, stone wall.

"I won't tell Pothead and Weasel. I promise"

He crossed his fingers. His hands were on either side of her against the wall. Blocking her in. Trapped against the stone. Once again she smelled his enticing scent. Everything about him now was erotic. The way his voice lowered. His breathing quickened. His eyes were full of lust. If her mind wasn't cloudy she might have been considering if he was part veela. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. She felt his hardness and her body tensed. He smirked down at her as she stood stock still, mouth slightly open.

"Wanna fuck me now Granger? You look ready. What are you wearing our colours for anyway? Thought you'd go incognito and have a little fun with the Slytherins did you?" She didn't respond but started to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up. She felt the hard stomach muscles underneath but his skin was soft. She ran a finger tentatively down his happy trail stopping right below his waist line. "Stop teasing" he breathed in her ear now pulling lightly at her temporarily silky straight hair. "Oh and for the record, I like it better bushy."

Draco

He was getting his conquest finally. Had it been too easy? Did this really even count as a conquest? He was unconcerned with that at the moment. Utterly consumed by his lust, it was taking everything in him to hold still as she teased his pale skin.

"Ok….but it's going to be on my terms." She finally answered his question. "My rules. You are playing my game now. Any cheating and that's it."

"And those rules would consist of….?"

"You'll see. Firstly hold still" she smirked.

_Oh now she wanted control? A mudblood order him around? __(In fact, no girl challenged his dominance like that before)_

_But. oh. Fuck.._

His eyes fixed on the curve of her full lips and he imagined how soft they would be enclosed over his dick, sucking him off, deep-throating him to a climax … He nodded unthinkingly. There would be plenty of time later to get what he wanted out of her. She continued teasing him with very light ministrations tracing her fingers gently from his waist up to his chest and to his neck. He moaned involuntarily enthralled by the touch or lack there of. God he was going to enjoy this more than he thought, making a whore out of the little know-it-all mudblood. One of Potter's most prized possessions. She was proving to be kinkier and more willing than he ever expected. The thought made his dick harden even more.

Then suddenly, "Hang on" Hermione muttered breathlessly, moving away from him. The coldness of the dungeon air replaced the warmth of her body heat. He repressed the urge to scream numerous obscenities at her, while she reached for something in her handbag, neglected on the floor. She resurfaced and was holding…..her wand? He looked at her confused and suddenly she shouted.

He was being thrown back with massive force. He hit the wall on the opposite end of the hall, hard. It knocked the wind out of him and he fell to the ground. Hermione looked like she wanted to laugh.

She'd hexed him.

"Now, will you leave me alone you filthy bastard!" She turned and began walking down the hall, stopped and looked back at him ponderingly.

"Well, at least the outside finally matches your ugliness inside, Draco Malfoy." She said coolly.

Then she was out of sight.

His face tingled uncomfortably. He reached to touch it and in place of the usual smoothness he felt multiple rough patches of skin protruding. Some felt sticky as if they were leaking something. He jumped to his feet repulsed. Once in the common room he covered his face and ran quickly past curious party goers. He could only hope they hadn't caught a glimpse of him. When he was safely in his room he took a look in the bathroom mirror. It was atrocious. His face was covered in giant warts. Thick yellowish pus oozed out that looked a lot like the substance flobberworms secreted. He was sickened by the sight of his own face.

"FUCKING BITCH" he swore loudly.

He yelled many other obscenities, and then started frantically casting any spell he could think of to reverse the hex. It was to no avail. He would just have to wait for it to lift on its own. _What if it was permanent?_ He couldn't help but consider this horrid possibility. _No,_ _no stop imagining the worst outcome_. Madam Pomfrey must be able to remove it if nothing else. '_I'll go straight to her in the morning, if it's not ended by then.'_ He decided. It was now 12 am and he couldn't even go back down and enjoy the party.

The Mudblood was really starting to irk him. He would have her though and once he was done he would make her pay for the damaged she did to his pride and joy. Perhaps his father might have something to say. However, he then imagined the exchange. His father would reprimand him asking him why he let his guard down around a Mudblood and allowed her to humiliate him this way. He would be once again disappointed in Draco. He decided it was better not to say anything to his father about it at all. How did his night start off so perfect and turn so horribly wrong?


	5. Been There Before

A/N: Hey! I know it's been a long time since I uploaded but I've been busy and out of writing mode.... But I'm back in it and I have been working on this story a lot and trying to make it better. I have many chapters written; I just need to get some more editing done and I will have them up soon (:

Been There Before

**Hermione**

She used her wand (a locator spell) to find her way back out of the dungeons. How could she have forgotten about it before? Though Hermione was unarguably clever especially with books, she could be thick about the simplest of things. She was still rather pleased with herself about the hex she placed on Malfoy. At the same time she chastised herself for not coming to her senses sooner. You're the sensible one Hermione. Her parents always told her and she reminded herself to always be rational first. _You can't afford to take stupid risks. You did that tonight and look where it got you. _

_Ron would be envious; hexing Malfoy was something he always wanted to do_. She thought instinctively. But a sharp pang of heartache went through her when she thought of Ron and their relationship or friendship if that. She forced it out of her mind. She returned to the familiarity of her room in Gryffindor tower and fell into a restless sleep.

A week had passed and Hermione couldn't believe it was already October. Where had the time gone?

**Draco**

It so happened he didn't have to go to Madam Pomfrey after all because his face was returned to normal by the next morning. In celebration, Draco took a random pretty Hufflepuff girl with him to an abandoned corridor after class. She, _of course_, obliged nearly drooling, star-struck by her good fortune in gaining the attention of the "Slytherin Prince." He shagged her well enough but for some reason it was even less satisfying than his usual meaningless shags.

He was hardly pleased when it was over because the tedium returned all too soon. He ached only for one girl's gentle touch. One with brown eyes and bushy hair. _Damn_. What had she done to him? Bored, he pushed her off of him when she tried to cuddle and escaped to his dormitory. When he finally got inside he stared vaguely around for some entertainment to impede his swelling desire. She kept challenging him and he liked it.

His focus was distracted by the fact that he kept having strange nightmares. Not only were they still all too real, but now they included Martinez and Logan. He'd dreamt it one night at 4 am when the sleep he'd been avoiding finally overtook him_._

_Clara spoke slowly too him, like he was a child, while Logan loomed in the background. Draco never knew what she was saying as if a mute button was turned on. The next thing he saw was Logan pointing his wand in Draco's face._

**Hermione**

Her thoughts centered increasingly and annoyingly on Malfoy and his whereabouts. Her attraction to him only made her keener to despise him more adamantly. She made snide comments to Harry when they happened to meet up(without Ron around). Often she pointed to Malfoy around Harry or sometimes full crowds of Gryffindors. Noting how he was spoiled and cowardly. Flanking himself with Crabbe and Goyle. She insisted that he really must have low self esteem. "And look at the way he always smirks and tries to put on that bad boy front. I'd say he's over compensating for his tiny wand size if you know what I mean!" she whispered laughing conspiratorially to an uncomfortable looking Neville. He made up a quick excuse to escape while Hermione was distractedly giggling at her own "wit."

She feared she would not be able to stop this odd behaviour. She hadn't been bothered by the Slytherin blonde. In fact she had not seen him since she hexed him. She should've been happy but against her own wishes she was curious about where he was disappearing to for the second time. In past years, Draco was rarely absent from class. Especially potions with his favorite teacher. Not to mention he hated to miss a chance to mock Harry. He had changed quite a bit this year being even more ravenous with girls (she heard the stories) and caring even less. She wondered. Her curiosity about it just bothered her even more. She rolled her eyes. It's not like she cared or anything….

Then late one night after one of the prefects meetings (Draco surprisingly attended) Snape accompanied Draco back toward the Slytherin common room. They both looked conspicuous. Hermione, overwhelmed by her curiosity again, decided to follow them. They stopped in an empty class room, walked inside but just her luck they left the door ajar. Hermione listened near the outside wall

"..Been weeks and your behaviour is atrocious. I won't be able to keep you as a prefect much longer."

"Honestly I don't bloody care professor" Draco truly sounded as if he didn't. His voice was bored (not surprising) but there was hint of something else. Defeat? Pain?

"Can you at least explain what's going on. Is it Lucius? Did he do…something?

"What do you care? With all due respect it's none of your business."

"You're my student Draco I want you to succeed. Your grades….. but also as a friend. You know I'm always willing to help you. Or your mother." His tone had seemed to change perhaps at a look from Draco.

"Don't bring my mother into this! Just stop talking about my family in general! They have nothing to do with this. I'm just a spoiled kid who thinks he can get away with what he wants. And I'm right. I can _and _I have. Fucking whoever I want, having all the Slytherins in my control." His voice had rise with each sentence. "STAY OUT OF MY MIND."

"I can't get to…..you've been learning occlumency?"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid."

"What on earth are you talking about Snape?"

"I'll find out what ever you're trying to conceal….you're too young to do such a thorough…." He sounded flustered practically talking to himself. Then, without warning he bustled out of the room.

Hermione hurriedly moved around the corner. Luckily Snape was walking the other way. Her relief didn't last long though because shortly after Draco was heading right in her direction. She looked around for a place to hide. Too late.

**Draco**

His mind was racing through a million thoughts. The dreams that kept returning to him. Glimpses of things that made no sense to him and faces he knew but was sure he'd never seen. And what had Snape been talking about? He'd done his usual legilimency tricks. His father had warned him that Snape would try to invade his thoughts. He asked to be taught occlumency at the unsettling feeling of the idea. Snape knowing his private thoughts. But his father refused saying he wasn't prepared yet. Luckily his mind never seemed to appeal to Snape until now. Why was Snape suddenly so interested? And why did he leave so disappointed? It didn't seem like he could reach the thoughts he wanted. Why not? Draco's train of thought was interrupted when he turned the corner and ran straight into the last person he wanted to see at the moment. (Okay not the last person….maybe it would have been worse if it was Potter or Weasley.)

"What the hell Granger? Since when have you taken to lurking about in dark hallways?" he said trying to make his tone as casual sounding as possible. His heart was racing inside though. He wondered if she had been listening in, if she heard.

He was caught off guard by the fact he really wasn't that upset to see her. Even after what happened during their last meeting. In fact he was a little excited.

"Er.. I just came from the bathroom." She stammered.

"In the dungeons? Are there none closer to your common room?" He smirked. She was a terrible liar.

She stuttered for a moment. "M-moaning.. myrtle was.. in there." Her voice had a questioning inflection at the end that was a near dead give away. Draco laughed.

"Honestly Granger do you think I was born yesterday?"

Her face flushed. And she sighed heavily

"Alright, alright so I was curious why you hadn't been coming to classes so I followed you and Snape. There, are you happy you wanker?!"

Draco was not as upset as he expected to be at hearing this. He was glad to have the upper hand.

**Hermione**

"Ever heard 'curiosity killed the Mudblood', Granger?"

She raised her wand furiously, which he quickly knocked to the floor(he was expecting it). "Now Granger, play nice. Are you really going to try to hex me _again_ when _you're_ the one who followed _me_ down here? That's hardly fair."

She turned her back and crossed her arms. Going into lecture mode. "Ugh, my biggest mistake was having any concern for your whereabouts. You're still just a prick. It's not worth it. There's no glimmer of hope. Consider this over. I'm through playing games with you do you under-"

She was jarred from her speech when she heard a thud behind her. She turned to face him and found a terrifying sight. Draco laying on the floor looking paralyzed. But he wasn't. His eyes were wide and he was whispering something. She ran to his side instinctively; afraid he was dying or something worse.

"I don't want to.. please….. I promise I-I'll be good. I'll do whatever you want from now on…... Just don't let him hurt me again please… please.. please..." his voice was quiet and pleading. He sounded like a little boy.

"Draco what are you-" she started but she was only more horrified when he began to shake uncontrollably. As quickly as she could, she ran to the closest teacher's office. That was Professor Snape. She breathed the story out with the little capacity in her lungs she had left, imploring him to come immediately. She led him back to Draco where he swiftly did a spell to calm the convulsions. The he lifted Draco's limp body from the floor and began to carry him toward the hospital wing.

Like an afterthought, he called back to Hermione. "He's alive…though I doubt you are very concerned. I would advise you to go back to back to your dormitory as it is after hours. Oh, and 20 points from Gryffindor, for roaming the halls after hours." He intoned flatly.

Hermione seethed at Snape's cruelty and punishment but she obeyed. After all you can't argue with a teacher.


	6. Pins and Needles

A/N: woo two chaps today cause this one is short. Enjoy (:

Pins and Needles

**Draco**

When Madam Pomfrey woke him up he had a nightmarish headache. He could hardly see straight. "What the fuck…" he trailed "how'd I end up here? Where's Granger?"

"Watch your language Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey warned. "Professor Snape informed me that you had a seizure when he brought you up here. He immobilized you to keep you from harming yourself. How do you feel now? What do you last remember?"

_A seizure? Who has seizures, really? _

"I feel fine. Damn, can I get out of here now?"

"If you continue to talk to me that way I will be sure to notify your parents of this behavior." she seethed, hardly controlling her distaste.

_What a bitch! Was she really giving him shit? _(Okay maybe he'd been a real asshole to her in the past, but naturally to the spoiled Draco this was still unwarranted)

Yet he still bit his tongue.

"I'd at least like you to stay over night in case you have another fit. In the morning you can leave," she said curtly. She left his bedside with out another word.

His headache raged on. He thought about what Pomfrey had said. The last thing he remembered was being lectured by Granger. But his 'fit' (as she called it) probably scared her off. Snape must have found him lying there looking pathetic. Oh what a sight. A stab of pain shot through his head again. With it came a curious image.

_He was with Lucius at the manor. Only he was much younger. His father had a stern look on his face. Draco, however, was running around rather hyperactively. He sang at the tops of his lungs "Voldemort's dead! Voldemort's dead!" WHAM! Lucius' cane came at lightning speed and collided with the side of his skull._

Presently, Draco's breathing hitched. What kind of drugs had Pomfrey put him on? Draco had never spoken the Dark Lord's name and Lucius had surely never hit him (well not that hard). God, maybe he hit his head during that seizure. Just a side affect. Merlin, he needed a drink! He tried his best to relax and let his mind drift to vibrant and beautiful brown eyes. Seconds later he was asleep.

**Hermione**

She hardly slept. As much as she tried her mind kept drifting back to the nights' events. Draco's convulsions. Snape's biting words. Her annoyance at being so hurt by him telling her she wasn't concerned if Draco was alive or dead. (Sure she couldn't stand the bastard but she was still human….).

Mostly she thought about Draco's mutterings. Who hurt him, what did it mean? She had a feeling about who it was and it made her feel scared for Draco. And also a bit worried. Maybe more than a bit. She rolled over to her other side frustrated.

The next night only raised her anxiety when she found out that Mr. Weasley had been attacked. It was a surreal and awkward thing being called into Dumbledore's office with Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. They left to Grimmauld Place for the Christmas holidays. Everyone was somber and also thankful to Harry for having his "dream vision." A chill came to Hermione when she thought of what would have happened if he hadn't.

Hermione decided now was as good a time as any to put the feud with Ron to an end. She didn't care what he did with other girls. She didn't want to lose him as a friend. He seemed to be thinking the same when she came to his door that night.

He looked paler than ever and drained. He stammered an apology using a lot of 'ums' and 'ers' and blushing profusely. But Hermione hardly needed to hear it so she cut him off. Too much had happened in the past few days for her to think on holding a grudge. And nothing relieved her better than having her best friend back. Harry walked in to find them talking and with a grin joined in the conversation.


	7. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilliandus

A/N: Hey, I'm back don't count me out yet haha. The plot thickens... I hope you still like it (:

* * *

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilliandus

**Draco**

He didn't dare breathe a word to his parents about the seizing incident lest they finally check him into St Mungo's as it seemed they wanted to most of his life.

While they sat down to their first dinner during the Christmas holidays, Narcissa informed him that Martinez would be paying a special visit tonight. Just what he needed, the therapist breathing down his neck again. To find out what? "Inconclusive results."(as she always said). What a fucking waste of life.

But of course she arrived on time as scheduled. They went to Lucius' office, as customary, for the session. She asked him about his experiences at school lately. He asked her how long it's been since she was fucked. "I really want to feel you from the inside and ride your uptight ass you know" he smirked leering at her unabashedly.

She ignored his lewdness, as usual. "Well today Draco we have something that really may help you… cure you… one might goes as far as to say. Perhaps make you more like the son your parents will be proud of."

"They're plenty proud of me you fucking whore" he said only slightly perturbed. He stood up though ready to end the meeting early. Usually he didn't get emotional during these sessions but then again she wasn't usually this judgmental.

She hit a nerve obviously. She knew it too, her dark eyes twinkling somewhat mischievously. The door opened before either one of them could say anything else. It was Logan.

_Shit, not this bastard too_

He thought for a moment back to Snape's failed legilimency on him, however. Feeling he was somehow an impenetrable force, he relaxed again confidently. Almost looking forward to seeing this brooding wizard who took him self so seriously try and fail. He smiled.

"Oh joy, the legilimens. I've just been dying to see _you_ again." He drawled sardonically.

Without warning he was starting to feel drowsy despite himself. He swayed a bit and Martinez helped him back into his chair.

"Now trust me Draco when you wake up you will feel…. much better. This will cure you…." The last thing Draco saw was Logan pointing his wand directly in his face and speaking the first words Draco heard from his mouth:

"_Oblivio partim recordatio forem_"

He felt as if he'd hit an imaginary wall several times over. The pain: unimaginable. The cure she called it. _The cure_. He didn't need a cure. His thoughts blurred he felt at any moment surely he was going to die because people don't survive pain like this….

He tried to wait. He wanted it to come faster. _Oh God let me die please _he begged silently. All the while he felt like something was trying to rip out from within him at any cost. The office was fading away from him and it burned to keep his eyes open. He could no longer focus anyway.

Then just like that the pain was gone. An eerie calm filled his head. Blankness.

_He was a child. 5 years old. He was playing in the yard at the manor. He chased a single black bird around in circles determined to catch it. He was tired but he was not giving up. Not yet. He ran for what felt like hours and the bird kept flying in this aggravating circle just flying high enough to be out of his reach. Taunting him. Then suddenly, unexpectedly his hands closed around feathers. Triumphant he was. _

_He squeezed the bird._

Not only did he remember the feeling of the dead bird in his hands, he knew that this was real. It wasn't a dream. But a memory. Only now he could see it. Some strange feeling of release was traveling through him. Like he had been tied by ropes he didn't know were there until they were being cut apart. Slowly…

Another vision flooded in.

_Pain was rushing through his head. He touched the spot where he had been struck and blood oozed out from it. Matting in his hair. he thought he might die. "Rose will fix you up" his dad's silky voice spoke evenly. "But before you go. Know one thing: like I've told you before I won't tolerate talk like that in my house. You will learn to be respectful. If you thought that was pain, you don't know what you're in for."_

Then

_This reminded him of one of his dreams. The dark unfamiliar room. Now it was familiar, like he'd spent entirely too much time inside it. Never in the dream did he know he was 9 years old. He did now. The looming stranger who entered, throwing him against the wall. Punching him repeatedly in the stomach and ribs. "Time for you to grow up boy" the stranger hissed in his ear vindictively. Then he turned Draco around and roughly ripped off his trousers and underwear. _

_Draco cried_

_And every time he made any noise the stranger rammed him harder._

His head was blazing with that throbbing pain.

He recognized Martinez and Logan's faces again. Saw where he was. Sitting on the same couch. Shaking.

He opened his mouth...and vomited.

His mother walked in quickly shooing Logan and Martinez out of the room. Draco stayed bent over getting sick on himself. Thoughts racing, his mind now a more fucked up place than he remembered.

He wanted nothing more than to run after Logan and avada kedavra him to hell for all the pain he was in. every part of his body felt on fire each at separate times. Currently his throat burned.

He ran into the bathroom to be sick again. There, he heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

"You said no pain" he heard his mother's accusing tone.

"Well, usually reactions aren't this bad." Martinez spoke now (he couldn't stand the honey sweet tone of her voice).

"He probably just needs some time to recover. It's a tough ordeal after all. Having memories removed."

"I understand… it's just… after the dreams and everything… I've just seen him go through enough pain because of them. I couldn't imagine what he would've done had you not performed the original spell. I feared he was losing his mind…I was just so scared."

"Well you have nothing to worry about now Narcissa. Relax, trust me. This magic may not be as…prevalent but it is definitely effective."

"I owe you so much Clara. Thank you!"

Draco now felt light headed as the lights in the bathroom spun around him slightly. He used all his will power to stay standing and try to make sense out of what he just heard. But it jumbled every time he tried to grasp it. Falling like an elaborate stack of dominoes.

"Memories removed". "Original spell." "Losing his mind" (well I fucking am now, mother!) some how he found his world shattering in painstaking slow motion. And it all had to do with some stranger. With this thought he finally lost the fight for focus and he fell to the floor.

* * *

A/N: I promise I'm gonna finish this story soon


End file.
